David Palmer
David Palmer was a Democratic Senator from Maryland, and later the first African-American President of the United States of America. Uncharacteristic for a politician, David Palmer had built his political career on integrity, honesty, commitment, and honor. He appeared to genuinely care about the welfare of the American people. Ex-Vice President Hal Gardner once said that "David was one of the greatest men to ever occupy the office." On Day 5, David Palmer was assassinated by Conrad Haas, a hired gunman, to prevent him from exposing a conspiracy within the U.S. government. Before Nightfall : View David Palmer's profile at Character profiles. David Palmer was born approximately 48 years before Day 1 . He attended Georgetown University with his childhood sweetheart and future wife, Sherry. Together, David and Sherry had a son, named Keith, and a daughter, named Nicole. Seven years before Day 1, Nicole was raped by a man named Lyle Gibson. After the attack, Keith sought out Gibson, and inadvertently killed him in a confrontation. Realizing that this would destroy David's political career, Sherry conspired with her children and Palmer financier Carl Webb to cover up the murder, creating the impression that Gibson had committed suicide. The four of them kept the truth secret from David up until Day 1, when he learned about the coverup from reporter Maureen Kingsley. As a member of the House National Security Subcommittee, Senator David Palmer authorized a mission, codenamed Operation Nightfall, to eliminate Balkan war criminal Victor Drazen. The mission was organized by NSA operative Robert Ellis and carried out by a small team led by Jack Bauer. Vanishing Point In Vanishing Point, David, with his wife Sherry went to Las Vegas for the Pan-American Drug Conference but secretly planned to see the demonstration of the Malignant Wave project at Area 51. After Vanishing Point Palmer arrived in Los Angeles the day before the Presidential Primary and made the round for photo-ops. Day 1 and Senator Palmer in Season 1]] Palmer sat in his hotel room after midnight with his staff, working on his speech for the next day. Reporter Maureen Kingsley called him up for a statement on her discovery of evidence suggesting that Keith had murdered, Lyle Gibson, Nicole's rapist seven years ago. Palmer warned her against airing the allegations and ended the conversation, choosing not to discuss the phone call with Sherry. He left a message for Carl Webb, in order to get him to look into the allegation, then noticed a news report on the crash of Flight 221. Keith and Nicole got back from a rally at about 1:45am and Nicole headed off to bed. Carl called back and David arranged to meet him right away. He snuck out of the hotel without letting anyone know, and drove towards the meeting place. Palmer's life was threatened during the course of Day 1. His political life was threatened on other fronts. His son, Keith, was shown to be a viable suspect in the murder of the man who raped his daughter. Palmer investigated, but found that telling the truth was preferable to covering it up with lies and took a stand in favor of his son. However, he found out his wife, Sherry, was trying to manipulate him, both in that potential scandal, and the one Sherry tried to create. David was furious with Sherry, and divorced her. David Palmer also confronted Jack Bauer in person over the events of the first 10 hours of 24. He was no-nonsense, demanding a private, unrecorded interview with Bauer. Palmer, believing that Bauer wanted payback for the deaths of his covert operations team, started by demanding Jack to tell him of the other people involved in the assassination attempt on his life. Jack said he was trying to protect Palmer's life, which ultimately led Palmer to realize he was wrong about Jack and his motives. Jack did lead the covert operation which ultimately cost Jack his team, but Jack had no knowledge of Senator Palmer and his authorization of the mission. Jack carried the guilt over the loss of his team into his personal life, leading to a separation from his wife, and an affair with Nina Myers. However, Jack ended the affair, and Senator Palmer realized that Jack had been through a bad day. He authorized Jack's reinstatement on Day 1. After Jack's unwitting involvement in a second assassination attempt on Palmer's life, and Jack once again saving his life, Palmer returned the favor by having his staff claim that the assassination attempt succeeded so that Victor Drazen would spare the life of Jack's daughter, Kim Bauer. On this day, David won all eleven states involved in Super Tuesday, including California, Ohio, and New York.This was part of the Califonia Presidentcial Primary. Day 2 ]] Over a year later, in Day 2, David Palmer was still serving his term as President. As he was working out of the Northwest Region Operations Complex, he was alerted to the threat of a nuclear bomb detonating in the U.S. He was also informed that Bauer, now an inactive agent, has contacts with people who could lead them to the bomb. Jack was still distraught over the death of his wife and his strained relationship with Kim, and he ignored calls from CTU. However, he responded to the call from President Palmer. Jack became an active agent again and eventually caught the bomb and detonated it in a remote area. Palmer also had difficulties throughout the day, including dealing with the treachery of NSA director Roger Stanton, and his advisor Mike Novick conspiring with his Vice President James Prescott to use the 25th Amendment to remove him from office because of his belief that the Cyprus recording may have been forged, and his refusal to authorize military action because of it. Eventually, Palmer was able to regain the presidency due to the efforts of Brian Jacobs and Jack Bauer. At the end of the day, Palmer is attacked by Mandy, who used a virus to attack him under orders from Max. The Game ]] In 24: The Game, James Prescott had taken over as acting president due to Palmer's illness. However, Prescott was in an assassination attempt himself, leading to Palmer's reinstation to office. He claimed on television that he is healthy and ready to assume duties as President, yet did not reveal that he was still in a wheelchair. Dr. Kevin Tyson, his personal physician, told him that he was still not healthy enough, but was getting stronger. When Palmer suffered heart problems, Tyson banned him from making any more public appearances, or showing himself on television. Day 3 at the start of the debate]] In Day 3, Palmer is faced with re-election and is participating in the first of three debates with Senator John Keeler. However, he is still the President, and is faced with many problems during the day, in addition to dealing with his ongoing campaign. His lover, Anne Packard is implicated in a scandal, and Palmer's brother Wayne tries to buy off her ex-husband, the perpitator of the scandal, who was to be used by Senator Keeler to hurt Palmer's campaign. However, Palmer tells Wayne not to buy off the ex-husband, and he faces the discussions during the debate, saying that Keeler is avoiding questions about real issues to question Palmer's personal life. Meanwhile, the country is faced with a virus threat by Hector Salazar, who demands that his brother Ramon must be released from a US prison. Palmer maintains that he does not negotiate with terrorists, so Jack, with Palmer's consent, breaks Salazar out of the jail. In the debate Keeler talks to Palmer about worker's unions, but Palmer has to pull of the debate to deal with a situation that presents itself regarding Jack and Salazar. He has to decide whether to sacrifice Jack's life by shooting down his chopper so as to kill Ramon Salazar, a man with known terrorists connections. After pursuasion from his brother, Palmer eventually decides to let the military shoot Jack down, however his decision is too late and Jack is over Los Angeles. It would be impossible to shoot him down without causing massive collateral damage. Jack lands the chopper and escapes being caught by US agents. Anne says that she feels guilty for the pressure her ex-husband is causing on Palmer's campaign, and offers to take a break from their relationship until the election is over. Palmer says that he does not want that, and that he needs her. However, Wayne says that to salvage his career he needs to distance himself from Anne. Palmer was horrified by this idea, but after seeing her ex-husband commit suicide, Anne said that she does not want to be in the political spotlight and decides that it is best to end their relationship. She gave him evidence that proved her innocence in Keeler's accusations before leaving, helping to salvage his campaign. ]] Soon after Palmer recieved a call from Tony Almeida informing him of their sting operation. He shows Palmer a video of Jack explaining that they were buying the virus from a Ukrainian seller, using the Salazars as the buyer. He explains that he needed to get the Salazars to trust him again, and the best way to do that would be to break Ramon out of prison. He goes on to say that once the virus has been purchased, a CTU team will intercept it and keep it out of harm's way. Palmer was angered that he had been kept out of the loop, but agreed to go ahead with the rest of the operation. Later Palmer recieved a call from Alan Milliken, a support of his campaign who was instrumential in Palmer becoming President, asking if they could meet. Palmer went to his house not far away and Milliken explained that he wanted Palmer to fire Wayne, his Chief of Staff and brother. Milliken explained that he had just learnt of an affair that took place several years before between his wife, Julia, and Wayne, when Milliken was in the hospital recovering from a stroke. Whilst Palmer was shocked that Wayne would do such a thing, he refused to fire him, calling him his closest adviser and friend. Milliken promised Palmer that there would be serious consequences unless he reconsidered, and Palmer told him that he should not threaten the President. Back with Waynem, Palmer expressed anger at Wayne for doing such a stupid thing. Wayne offered to resign, but Palmer refused to allow anything like that to happen because it had been demanded by Alan Milliken. After long consideration, David realised that he would have to lower himself to Milliken's level, and so calls Sherry Palmer and asks for help. She follows a lead to a man named Kevin Kelly who was paid by Milliken to keep quiet after he ran over Kelly's daughter whilst drunk. He told Sherry that he would be willing to testify against Milliken if she and Palmer got his son out of prison. She asked Palmer, but was cautious when he learnt that Kelly's son was convicted for murder. However, Sherry returned to Kelly's house soon after and found him missing, with blood on the wall. Worried she left the scene and went to see Julia Milliken, where she caused Alan's death by stopping him reaching his medication. She returned to the District Offices where Palmer was working from, and told him that she had not gone to Milliken's house. However, when Palmer learnt of Milliken's death she changed her story, but still did not admit she was involved in the death, just claiming that he had a heart attack. Wayne learnt the truth from Julia and confronted Sherry, who insisted that they had to keep the truth from Palmer to protect him. Soon after Wayne brings Palmer some threat assessments, and Palmer detected that something was bothering him. Wayne dismissed it as worry for Palmer, but went on to say that he no longer felt like an asset to his brother's administration, the reason for why he joined. Palmer said that he is an asset, and whilst there were many others he could have picked, he did not trust any of them as much as Wayne. Before Wayne can respond Tony calls him and informs him of a lead that Jack is following up. Sherry later came to Palmer and explained to him the real truth about what happened at Milliken's house: Sherry stopped Julia from giving Alan his pills. Palmer was angered, but became enraged when he learnt that Sherry had lied to the police, saying that she was with David at the time of Milliken's death. She said that they would be contacting him soon, and he should agree to her statement or it would cause the downfall of his Presidency, as she would claim she was acting on his behalf. Wayne approached David later on and reenforced Sherry's argument, saying that unless he lies and backs up her aliby, Sherry will take David down with her. Palmer said that it was unjust to lie, and told Wayne to get Chief of Police Hendrix awoken and for him to be brought to Palmer immeditely. He arrived, and Palmer verified Sherry's story, though clearly feeling uncomfortable about lying. After Hendrix left Palmer stormed into Sherry's room and told her that he lied for her. She said that no-one would know any different, but Palmer said he would, and told her that he despised her for what she had done, telling her to get out of his sight. He stormed out of the room, leaving Sherry flustered. Day 4 for the very last time at the end of Season 4]] In Day 4, Palmer is an ex-President. However, Mike Novick, a longtime friend, recommended he be brought in to assist the Acting President, Charles Logan, since the incumbent President Keeler was in a coma. Logan showed poor judgement abilities. He demanded the arrest of Jack Bauer, who at the time was staging a critical operation to apprehend the architect of the day's terrorist activities. The operation failed as a result of Logan's poor decision making. Palmer was brought in shortly thereafter and effectively led the country in the last part of Day 4. Logan was less than gracious in accepting the help as he blamed Palmer when things went wrong, but took full credit when things went his way. The Chinese government gained proof that Jack led the attack on the Chinese Consulate and demanded Jack's extradition. Palmer called Jack to thank him for his exemplary service to the country and told him that the Chinese government had proof of his role in the attack. When Jack asked what kind of proof they had, Palmer informed him that Howard Bern made a full confession on tape. Palmer also said that the Chinese probably wanted Jack to implicate the United States government in the attack. Jack insisted that he would never do this, and Palmer agreed. However, this decision was not up to him. Palmer informed Jack that a Secret Service agent was on his way to take Jack into custody. Palmer also promised Jack that he will do everything he could to bring him back to U.S. soil as soon as possible. A few minutes later, Novick overheard a conversation between Logan's Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, and Secret Service Agent Dale Spalding. Cummings ordered Spalding to kill Jack Bauer once he was in custody in order to prevent the Chinese from extracting any information. Novick gave this information to David Palmer. He paid his debt to Jack by warning him that the Secret Service was not just taking him into custody, but was instead planning on killing him. Jack was able to escape by faking his own death with the help of Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and Chloe O'Brian. David Palmer is one of the few people who knew Jack Bauer was alive after he faked his death. Day 5 sees his brother has been assassinated.]] At 7:03am, while writing his memoirs at his brother's penthouse apartment in Los Angeles, Palmer was assassinated by a sniper named Conrad Haas from an adjacent building with a .308 (NATO 7.62x51mm) round to the throat. He died instantly. It was later revealed that Palmer had attempted to contact Martha Logan, a good friend and First Lady of the United States, with the intent of talking to her about a "matter of national security". This knowledge was what led to his assassination. Initially, Walt Cummings and James Nathanson were revealed as being complicit in the murder, but later it is discovered that Christopher Henderson arranged for the death, to prevent the First Lady from finding out that her husband, President Charles Logan was arranging to sell Sentox nerve gas to Russian Separatists led by Vladimir Bierko, although some time after that Logan was revealed to be manipulated by Graem Bauer, a power broker. The next morning, Logan gave a filmed, faux eulogy remembering Palmer and was arrested immediately afterwards by the Secret Service due to evidence incriminating him in the assassination, which was obtained thanks to the efforts of Jack Bauer, Martha Logan, Mike Novick, Chloe O'Brian, Morris O'Brian and Aaron Pierce. Logan was led to his limousine as Palmer was given a 21-gun salute before being placed on a plane headed for Washington, DC. President David Palmer was buried at Arlington National Cemetary. Selected cabinet and administration officials * Vice President: Jim Prescott (Season 2-3) * Chief of Staff: Mike Novick (Season 1-2), Wayne Palmer (Season 3) * Director of the National Security Agency: Roger Stanton (Season 2) * Deputy Director of the National Security Agency: Eric Rayburn (Season 2) * Counselor to the President: Lynne Kresge (Season 2) * Press Secretary: Jenny Dodge (Season 2) * Secretary of Homeland Security: Joseph O'Laughlin (Season 3) Major legislation * Defense Appropriations Bill (sometime between Season 1 and Season 2) * Social Security Bill (sometime between Season 1 and Season 2) * A "clean energy" proposal (sometime between Season 1 and Season 2) * Job Creation and worker Assistance Act (sometime between Season 2 and Season 3) * A bill to improve health care for Americans (Palmer's biggest contributor, Alan Miliken, threatened to stop this bill, and it is unknown whether the bill was passed) (Season 3) Controversial decisions * Secretly authorized an operation to take out Balkan war criminal Victor Drazen (2 years before Season 1) * Took reporter Ron Weiland into custody against his will (Season 2) * Ordered the torture of NSA Director Roger Stanton (Season 2) * Enlisted ex-wife Sherry Palmer's help (Seasons 2, 3) * Opened the Alaskan National Wildlife Refuge to oil drilling (Midnight Sun) * Authorized a prison break-in to covertly release terrorist Ramon Salazar, as per terrorist demands (Season 3) * Gave in to demands of terrorist Stephen Saunders several times, including the murder of Ryan Chappelle (Season 3) * Lied to LA police chief to provide an alibi for Sherry Palmer (Season 3) * Authorized a covert operation to extract a vital witness who was a Chinese national from the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. During this operation the consul was killed, which could be considered an act of war, even though he was killed by friendly fire. (Season 4) Background information and notes * A picture of David, actually one of Dennis Haysbert's promotional images for Season 3, is seen in the Oval Office throughout Day 6. * David Palmer was the first African-American president elected to office on the show. * David's brother Wayne succeeded him two terms later, and became the second African-American man elected to office. * Although they were close friends, Palmer and Jack Bauer only met on three occasions in 24, all of them on Day 1, though they spoke to each other frequently by phone in later seasons. * An "April Fools" joke ending of Season 2 involved Palmer getting into a car with Nina Myers, which would implicate him in the day's events. Instead, the writers had Mandy attempt to assassinate him. * The IP address of his computer in Day 5 was 292.162.12.2. * Palmer was the only character beside Jack that appeared in the first 72 episodes of the show. * Appeared in all of the season finales of the first four seasons. * Palmer was the only character beside Jack that appeared in all the first 69 Previously on 24 segments. * According to his Presidential memoirs, Palmer spent time as a youth in Philadelphia. It is unclear as to if he was born there, or lived there. * An alternate ending for Day 2 was filmed, which shows Palmer getting up after Mandy's assassination attempt and telling the people around him he is fine. This was done so the extras used in the scene wouldn't go around spoiling the ending. This alternate version appears in the deleted scenes on the season 2 DVD. * Footage of Mandy's assassination attempt on Palmer from the final episode of Day 2 appeared on James Nathanson's television screen in Day 5 8:00am-9:00am. Appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:24: The Game characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Government officials Category:Deceased characters Category:David Palmer Category:Featured articles Category:Cordilla virus sting operation